I'll Tell Daddy
by Daddy Lody
Summary: / "DADDY!" / "Hyungie... i'll tell daddy" / Yesung & Ryeowook / family, romance / Just find ur self / Sorry for weird story /


**i'll tell daddy…..**

by : Daddy Lody

Cats : Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon  
dan beberapa rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang lagi popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Choi Ryeowook. Anak laki-laki tunggal Choi Siwon, pemilik The Grace Hotel dan beberapa perusahaan yang bernaung dibawah Choi Group. Sang umma meninggal ketika Wookie, -sapaan akrab bagi Ryeowook- berusia 2 tahun. Siwon membesarkan Wookie sendiri, tanpa ada niatan kembali menikah dan mencarikan umma untuk Wookie. Siwon sangat memanjakan anak namjanya itu. SANGAT.

.

Seorang namja muda berperawakan kecil keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan expressi suram diwajah manisnya. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan malas, semua maid memberikan salam mereka pada sang tuan muda. Mereka membantu sang namja melepaskan tas dan seragam sekolahnya.

"dimana daddy…?" Tanya wookie sedikit membentak pada maidnya.

"Tuan besar di ruang kerjanya, Tuan muda" salah satu maid menjawabnya dengan sopan.

"hhuuuh.." wookie menghela nafas dan berjalan keruang kerja sang appa,

Tanpa permisi, bahkan tanpa mengetuk ruang kerja sang appa, Wookie membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruang kerja Siwon.

"Daddy…" panggil Wookie dengan wajah cemberutnya lalu duduk disofa.

"Hey baby, what's wrong…?" siwon berjalan mendekati Wookie dan duduk disamping putra tunggalnya itu.

"aku benci Yesung hyung…" kata Wookie dengan nada sebal.

Siwon menghela nafas dan bertanya "bukankah semalam kau mengatakan kau sangat mencintainya, baby… hmm..?"

"DADDY…"

Siwon berdecak pelan dan menepuk kepala Wookie pelan.

"okay, okay… apa yang sudah dia lakukan sekarang…?" Siwon bertanya dan membelai rambut wookie.

"dia tak mau mendengarkanku, dad… " kata wookie mempoutkan bibirnya. "aku kan tidak memintanya membelikanku pulau, membelikanku mobil mewah atau benda mahal yang lain…. aku tak…"

"sstttt…. Hey hey hey…." Siwon kembali menepuk pelan kepala wookie menghentikan omelan sang anak. "apa yang Yesung lakukan padamu, membuat namja daddy semarah ini…?"

"Hyungie tak mau mendengarkan saat aku bilang aku ingin melihatnya tanpa kaca mata dan mengubah rambutnya menjadi blonde, seperti sungmin hyung…" jawab wookie dengan innocentnya.

Siwon tak bisa menahan diri dan tertawa mendengar kata-kata Wookie.

"Daddy, jangan tertawa.. it's not funny at all…" geram Wookie pada sang appa.

Siwon berhenti tertawa saat Wookie memberinya 'death glare', tatapan yang mengingatkan Siwon pada Kibum, sang mendiang istri.

Siwon merangkul Wookie dan menarik anak namjanya dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Mungkin dia tak nyaman jika seperti itu karena dia tak terbiasa dengan itu, wookie.."

"tapi dia harus mendengarkanku, dad… dia bilang dia mencintaiku, aku penting baginya, ini hanya hal mudah bukan…" Wookie menarik diri dari dekapan siwon dan terus memprotes.

"daddy akan bicara padanya saat dia menjemputmu besok, okay…?" Siwon memilih menyerah dari perdebatan, dia tau dia tak akan pernah, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH bisa menang menghadapi anak kesayangannya.

"Ne, dad…"

"pergilah istirahat…" kata Siwon tersenyum.

"saranghae, dad…" Wookie berjalan keluar ruang kerja Siwon setelah mencium kedua pipi Siwon.

.

.

"huuuhhh.." untuk kesekian puluh… hmm mungkin sekian ratus kali Yesung menghela nafasnya.

'_ayolah, Kim JongWoon…jangan terlalu memanjakannya.. tapi… aiishhh'_

Yesung mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi, kekasihnya seringkali membuatnya kewalahan, meminta hal yang kadang sedikit aneh. Meski Yesung mencintainya tapi tak dipungkiri terkadang Yesung sangat terganggu dengan sifat manja dan kekanakan Wookie.

"Choi Ryeowook… kau membuatku frustasi…" Yesung bergumam dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Yesung berdiri didepan cermin sejenak menatap bayangannya, bayangan seorang namja muda dengan rambut hitam kelam, kulit putih, pipi sedikit chubby, bola mata yang indah dibalik kaca mata tebal yang selalu menggantung diatas hidung mancungnya. Yesung melepas kacamatanya sejenak dan kembali melihat bayangannya.

"hahh… wajahku terlihat aneh…" gumamnya lagi "tak adakah hal lain yang bisa dia minta dariku…" desah Yesung mengingat permintaan sang kekasih.

**.**

**-Flashback-**

_ school._

"_Hyungie…" Wookie menyender manja dibahu Yesung. Dia tersenyum saat Yesung memeluk pinggangnya._

"_ne chagiya…"jawab yesung, mengecup kepala wookie._

"_kenapa kau tak pernah melepas kacamatamu ini, hyungie…? " Tanya wookie menatap Yesung "aku juga ingin melihat kau dengan rambut blonde.." wookie mengusap rambut hitam Yesung._

"_aku tak bisa chagiya.." jawab Yesung._

"_kenapa…? Bisakah kau melepas kaca matamu besok,dan rambutmu, hyungie…? hanya untuk besok… jebal…jebal…" Wookie memasang puppy eyes nya menatap Yesung, kekasihnya._

"_Aku tak bisa, Wookie"_

"_hyungie, aku sangat ingin melihatnya … dan kau tak pernah mengatakan tidak padaku sebelumnya…"_

"_Wookie… kau boleh minta apapun tapi tapi jangan minta aku melepas kaca mataku apalagi mewarnai rambutku seperti Sungmin… aku sungguh tak nyaman…"_

_Yesung melepaskan rangkulannya . Dia memang tak pernah melepas kacamata itu, meski saat ini banyak orang dengan mata minus menggunakan soft lens tapi bagi Yesung, itu sedikit tak nyaman. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kebiasaan mengusap matanya datang, dengan soft lens tentu saja itu akan berbahaya. Dan yang paling membuat Yesung menelan ludahnya ribuan kali… Wookie memintanya mengubah warna rambutnya.. Oh Tuhan, Yesung sungguh tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa nya setelah ini… dia tak merasa nyaman sama sekali._

"_wae hyungie…?" Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_aku tak bisa chagiya, percayalah…."_

_Wookie menarik diri dari Yesung, berdiri dihadapan Yesung dengan wajah cemberut, dihentakan kakinya dengan kesal._

"_aku membencimu, hyungie….akan aku beritahu daddy soal ini…" Wookie meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya menggeleng, _

**-Flashback off-**

**.**

"aku tak akan memanjakannya lagi…." Gumam Yesung mengepalkan tangannya dengan yakin pada bayangannya dicermin.

"Yesung hyung…." suara teriakan seseorang tiba-tiba di kamar Yesung membuatnya melonjak kaget dan segera menoleh.

"Yahhh…. Kim Jong In… kenapa kau berteriak…hah…?" teriak Yesung pada sang dongsaeng, Kai.

"sedang membayangkan hal 'nakal' dengan wookie, euh…?" Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Yesung.

"Mworago…?" Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"aku mengetuk kamarmu ribuan kali, tapi kau tak menjawabku… membayangkan sedang 'bermain' dengan kekasih mungilmu itu, huh Kim Jong Woon…?" Kai tersenyum jahil menatap Yesung yang semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Yah, Kim Jong In… dasar kau pervert… bisa-bisanya kau berfikir seperti itu…?" geram Yesung. "kalaupun aku membayangkannya, apa itu masalah untukmu…? Dia kekasihku, babo…"

'_Taakk'_

"ouchhh…" Ringis Kai saat tangan Yesung sukses mendarat di kepalanya.

"Umma… Yesung hyung memukul kepalaku…" teriak Kai memanggil sang Umma.

"Jong Woon…. Jong In…. berhenti bertengkar atau…"

"NE UMMA…." Sahut Kai dan Yesung bersamaan sebelum, Heechul melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"dasar anak kecil…" kata Yesung menyenggol bahu Kai.

"itu salahmu hyung….kau memukulku dulu…" bantah Kai membela diri.

"kau dulu yang menuduhku aneh-aneh…" Yesung tak mau kalah.

"jika tak benar kenapa kau marah…hmm?"

"Yah, Kau dasar pengadu…."

"kau kira kekasihmu itu tidak…. Sedikit-sedikit 'daddy..' 'daddy'…" kai menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Yah Kim Jong In…."

"JONG IN….JONG WOON…. STOP THAT NOISY NOOWWW !"

"NE UMMAAAAAA…" seketika Kai dan Yesung beringsut.

.

.

Hanya 1 jam tersisa sebelum sekolah dimulai, tapi uri _'princess'_ masih lelap tertidur. Dan itu menjadi tugas sang _'prince'_ untuk membangunkannya.

"Wookie, irroena… Wookie chagi ayo bangun… kita bisa terlambat" Yesung mencolek hidung mancung kekasihnya.

Wookie meregangkan ototnya sejenak dan membuka matanya.

"Yah… Kim Jong Woon, sudah kubilang, aku memben…" kata-kata Wookie terhenti saat dia membuka mata sepenuhnya dan melihat seorang namja berambut blonde duduk ditempat tidurnya.

.

**-Flashback-**

_Yesung duduk menatap bingkai foto disebelah tempat tidurnya. Fotonya bersama terkembang dibibirnya._

"_kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan Choi Ryeowook…" Yesung mengusap foto wookie dengan jarinya sebelum berdiri dan berjalankeruang makan._

"_pagi …" sapa Hankyung dan Kai saat Yesung sampai dimeja makan. Ayah dan donsaeng Yesung tersenyum melihatnya._

"_Wae…?" Tanya Yesung yang sebenarnya mengerti arti senyum keduanya "aku melakukannya karena aku mencintainya…"_

"_arraso…" Jawab Hankyung dan Kai bersama._

_Setelah sarapan, Yesung segera menuju rumah Wookie, seperti yang dia lakukan setiap hari. Setelah sampai kediaman keluarga Choi, Yesung segera masuk, dia melihat Siwon tengah membaca Koran pagi diruang tengah. Dan Yesung bahkan tak bisa jika harus menatap Siwon saat itu._

"_selamat pagi, Siwon ahjussi…" Yesung memberikan salamnya untuk Siwon._

"_selamat pagi. Kau, anak muda! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada namja kesayanganku…? Kenapa dia sang…." Kata-kata Siwon terhenti saat dia melihat Yesung. Dia meletakan korannya dan tersenyum._

"_uhm… itu a..ak…aku…" Yesung sedikit bergidik ngeri_

"_Wookie masih tidur, kau bisa membangunkannya…"Siwon tersenyum ramah "terima kasih karena kau begitu mencintainya…"_

_Yesung tersenyum dan membungkuk "aku mencintainya, dan akan melakukan semua untuknya ahjussi.."_

"_belajarlah memanggilku appa... bangunkan kekasihmu atau kalian akan terlambat…"_

"_Ne…ap..pa.."_

**-Flashback off-**

**.**

Yesung tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Wookie.

"Hmm" desahan pelan keluar dari bibir Wookie membuat Yesung tersenyum.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Wookie "morning, princess… seperti yang kau inginkan bukan…?"

Wookie tersenyum menatap baik-baik namja dihadapannya. Namja dengan iris mata hitam kelam yang sekarang tak lagi tersembunyi dibalik kaca mata tebalnya. Dengan rambut blonde menggantikan rambut yang bahkan kemarin masih berwarna hitam pekat. Tubuh gagahnya rapi tertutup kemeja coklat tua. Kekasihnya sungguh sangat tampan sekarang.

"it's that you, kim jong woon…?" Tanya Wookie menangkup wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya.

"seperti yang kau lihat chagiya… aku Kim Jong Woon, calon suamimu…" Jawab Yesung mengusap kepala Wookie.

"Cium aku…"

"hmm…?" Yesung mengangkat alisnya mendengar permintaan Wookie, tak pernah wookie memmintanya seperti itu sebelumnya, dan ini membuat Yesung sedikit kaget.

"aku hanya ingin merasakan jika kau sungguh Jong Woon…" jawab wookie sedikit cemberut saat Yesung tak kunjung menciumnya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat kekasihnya, sangat menggemaskan. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Wookie perlahan menutup matanya. Yesung bisa merasakan Wookie tersenyum saat dia menciumnya.

"ngg…" Wookie sedikit kaget ketika Yesung semakin menciumnya. Sedikit berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman sang kekasih, tapi sepertinya tak berhasil.

Dan sepertinya semakin wookie berontak semakin kuat Yesung _'menyerangnya'_ . untuk hal ini jangan salahkan Yesung jika tiba-tiba dia tak bisa mengkontrol hormonnya. Jangan salahkan Yesung yang tak bisa berhenti mencumbui Wookie. sekali Yesung pernah mengatakan pada wookie, jangan pernah menggodanya saat pagi hari. Jika Wookie nekat menggodanya ….

"aghh…." Wookie mendesah pelan saat merasa tangan Yesung menyusup masuk kedalam celana piyamanya.

"it's morning exercise…" Yesung tersenyum menatap wajah Wookie yang kini memerah.

"Hyungie.. jangan berulah…" Wookie mencoba mendorong tubuh Yesung.

"kau yang memintaku berulah chagiya…" Yesung mengedipkan matanya dan kembali meraba paha wookie.

"Hyung…"

"ingin mengadu pada daddy..euhm…?" goda Yesung melihat Wookie sedikit memejamkan matanya…

"ak…aku…." Kata wookie terbata.

"hehehehe… "

"ehh…" Wookie membuka matanya saat merasakan tak ada sentuhan dipahanya dan mendengar tawa Yesung .

"cepat mandi atau kita akan terlambat… kita lanjutkan nanti…." Yesung menarik tubuh Wookie dan mendorongnya masuk kekamar mandi..

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat…hah…?" bentak wookie pada yeoja-yeoja yang sejak tadi menatap Yesung dengan genitnya.

Yesung tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Wookie.

"karena kekasihmu ini tampan chagiya… itulah sebabnya kenapa aku tak pernah mau melepas kaca mataku atau berdandan seperti ini…" bisik Yesung dan itu memang benar. Dia sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Yesung oppa… omo… kau tampan sekali…" kata seorang siswi yeoja menyentuh pundak Yesung dan tersenyum genit.

"Jangan menatap dan menyentuh kekasihku seperti itu… atau kulaporkan pada daddy.." kata Wookie galak membuat sang Yeoja seketika beringsut. Yah, semua juga tau jika Choi Siwon adalah pemilik sekolahan itu jadi tak aka nada yang berani pada Wookie.

"chagiya… jangan selalu daddy..dan daddy…"

"Yesung oppa… kau beda sekali hari ini…." Sekali lagi beberapa yeoja menyapa Yesung dan mencoba menggodanya.

Wookie seketika memberikan deathly glare nya membuat beberapa yeoja seketika berhenti tersenyum dan memalingkan wajah mereka.

"Yesung oppa…" Yuri, hoobae mereka menyapa ketika berpapasan. "oppa beda sekali hari ini tanpa kaca mata… "

"haii Yuri…" Yesung tersenyum membalas salam dari sang hoobae.

"aku duluan oppa…." Yuri melambaikan tangan pada Yesung dan menarik sang namja cingu. "hmm… rambut oppa juga keren.." katanya lagi menggoda. dia tau Wookie akan cemburu jika orang lain menggoda kekasihnya.

"jaga kekasihmu, Wookie-ah..." Nickhun tersenyum menatap Wookie yang semakin cemberut, lalu mengikuti Yuri menuju kelasnya.

Wookie menjejakan kakinya kelantai dan menarik Yesung kembali kemobilnya.

"kau, Kim Jong Woon… tidak akan pernah lagi melepas kaca matamu dan mengubah gaya rambutmu…"

Yesung sedikit menyeringai dan bertanya pada sang kekasih.

"waeyo…? bukankah kau yang memintaku…? Bahkan kau marah padaku karena ingin aku seperti ini…"

"Andwe…. Kau tak boleh lagi seperti ini… kita pulang…"

"pulang…?"

"aku tak mau semua yeoja memandangimu…." Jawab Wookie cemberut.

"tapi kita…."

"atau akan kulaporkan pada daddy…"

*sigghhh…*

"what a daddy's boy…." Gumam Yesung menghela nafas.

"apa kau bilang….?" Wookie menoleh menatap Yesung.

"aku tak bilang apa-apa…"

"beritahu aku, kau bilang apa… atau …."

"melaporkan pada daddy…?" goda Yesung membuat Wookie semakin cemberut.

Yesung tersenyum menatap wookie, ditangkupnya wajah Wookie tepat dihadapannya. Yesung menatap lekat wajah manis sang kekasih, wajah namja kekanakan yang sangat dicintainya itu.

~chu~

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat dibibir Wookie, membuat Wookie segera membalas ciuman Yesung. Tangan Yesung yang tak ingin kalah menyusup kembali kedalam celana Wookie dan mulai berulah.

"aahh…" sentuhan Yesung dibalik celananya membuat Wookie mendesah. "more hyungie…." bisik wookie dengan wajah hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar suara Wookie.

"not here…" tiba-tiba Yesung menarik diri dari Wookie dan menarik tangannya dari balik celana Wookie membuat wookie tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya.

"wae hyungie…?" tanyanya kecewa.

"bukankah kita akan pulang…? Sabarlah sebentar…"

"…."

Kembali sentuhan lembut bibir Yesung membuat Wookie tak sempat berbicara bahkan hanya satu kata.

"akan kulaporkan pada daddy soal ini…." Yesung tersenyum mengusap bibir Wookie dengan jarinya.

"Andwee…."

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Thank you very much….  
I know this is a bad story…..

I just wanna to fun…..  
you wanna to review…? I'm not force you to do it….

Gomawo… *bow…bow…bow…*


End file.
